


Little Notes

by Misttiique



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Fluff, Love Notes, M/M, Pick-Up Lines, Secret Admirer, lance is very obvious
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-22
Updated: 2018-02-22
Packaged: 2019-03-22 14:09:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,654
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13765785
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Misttiique/pseuds/Misttiique
Summary: Lance is obvious but Shiro is oblivious.





	Little Notes

**Author's Note:**

> My gift to Brii @shirosquared on tumblr for the Shance Support Squad V-day Exchange. You requested for notes from a secret admirer. Hope you enjoy it!!

_ This is it. This is the Valentine's Day you're going to do it. You're going to ask Shiro out. You wanted this for so long so let's get this show on the road, _ Lance thought to himself staring at the mirror. In his hand, a secret note for Shiro. Its bright blue paper with black calligraphy had taken him a while to complete. But this was worth it. The beautifully curled letters read 'We may be in space but you're out of this world. Be my valentine?" That was the first of the cards that Lance was going to send to Shiro and the first try at what seemed the impossible. Lance didn’t know what to say but he knew that it was now or never.

 

It was early and usually, Shiro was the first one up, working out at the gym. Lance knew his schedule by heart, not that he was stalking him or anything, but it was the best incentive for Lance to get out of bed and take a look at some eye candy. Lance tiptoed to the corner of the gym before stopping abruptly as he saw Shiro doing a pull-up, his muscular back facing him. Just as Shiro pulled on the bar, his biceps seemed to be winking at Lance, making him remember his mission. He quietly left the note next to Shiro's water bottle placed by the side of the gym before sneaking out.

 

Step 1 complete.

 

\--------

 

"Hey, I found a note this morning by my water bottle. Did anyone drop it?" Shiro asked, raising an eyebrow at breakfast.

 

Curious glances came his way and Lance fought the urge to choke on his coffee, or what was the Altean equivalent of coffee. He sat next to Shiro and his levels of anxiety were off the charts since that morning's task. Consider it beyond his breaking point currently.

 

"What does it say?" Pidge asked. She sat facing them and set down her tablet on the table. Adjusting her gaze on Shiro and Lance, she leaned forward and awaited a reply. Perceptiveness was her forte but she didn’t need it when she was listening to how Lance talked about his hero way back at the Garrison up until now.

 

"Uh, um, I think it said 'I'm not a photographer but I can picture us together'. Oh, and it had a tiny blue heart at the corner, too," Shiro said, blushing a little that his scar was blended in with his face that had turned the same shade.

 

Lance gulped deeply but it was not enough to swallow his nervousness. He pressed his lips into a tight line and started tapping his fingers on the edge of the table. "Hmm," Pidge hummed. "Very strange. Wonder who it could possibly be, after all, back on earth, it should be around Valentine's Day."

 

"Oh, what? Really, wow, that's so soon," Lance said with a shaky laugh. All the paladins' eyes went on him and in that instant, Lance realized that he was worse than a tsunami. Luckily, the other paladins laughed and joked about their timing and other ridiculous Valentine's Day traditions. Lance laughed more shaky laughs before retreating back to his room to get changed for the day's briefing. He clearly needed to be more careful because if he wasn't, his whole plan would be blown and so would his heart.

 

\--------

 

The next note was the exact same as the first but this time it read 'hey, you're pretty and I'm cute. You know, together we'd be pretty cute ;)". The winky face was risky because it was such a Lance thing to do but this could be what Shiro needed to notice him. Another heart was drawn, note folded and placed on Shiro's usual place in the castle lounge.

 

Lance held his breath as he dropped the note, before quickly dropping to his seat just as Hunk walked in. "Oh, you're here early," he said, as Lance pretended to stretch and walk to his seat. "Yeah, well, I just…uh…wanted to prove to everyone that I can be early at times."

 

Step 2 complete.

 

Lance couldn’t lie to his best friend but his mission was top secret. "Right," Hunk replied and plunked down next to him. Again, with Lance, concealing the truth wasn’t his best quality. Shiro strolled in, still feeling the slight thrill of the first note and to his surprise, there was another note on his seat. Allura, Coran and the other paladins arrived just as Shiro picked the second note up. "Another note, huh?" Keith asked Shiro with a laugh.

 

Shiro laughed back nervously. "I guess you could say that. This one says," Shiro said before reading the note aloud. Everyone's, except for Allura and Coran, the rolls of eyes was audible as the pick-up line was yet another one of Earth's terrible pickup lines.

 

"Actually, that's rather sweet," Coran noted.

 

"Yeah, Coran gets it!" Lance agreed. Maybe he was being a little too desperate.

 

"Okay, well that's cute," Shiro said, referencing the note. "But we've got a full of training ahead of us, so let's begin."

 

Shiro continues with the list of things he wanted each member of the team to focus on before dismissing everyone. However, throughout his briefing, he could feel his face get redder and redder, as if the blood rushing through his ears from the excitement from the notes was enough, his heart was pumping more and more adrenaline through his veins because it knew exactly who was sending out these notes.

 

As soon as he got back to his room, he started to write his own. It should have been obvious from the start but Shiro couldn't bring himself to acknowledge that his crush, Lance, had liked him back and was actually sending him secret admirer notes on Valentine's Day. If he wasn’t in space right now, he would be running outside and be screaming his lungs out.

 

\--------

 

_ He hasn’t said anything or reacted differently, _ Lance thought to himself, walking sadly down the corridor for their next training exercise of forming Voltron.  _ Maybe he's just trying to play it down. He probably knows it's me but just doesn't feel the same way. Well, here goes the last one then. _ Lance dropped the last note in front of Black. It was written in the exact same way as the first two but only this time it said "You're the Guardian of the Sky but you can be the guardian of my heart". It was just as cheesy as the others but after hesitating for so long, he had to go through with it.

 

Step 3 complete.

 

Lance sighed and jogged to where Blue was. The lion sensed his solemn mood and bent her head for him to pat, trying to encourage him. "Maybe Valentine's Day just isn't for me, huh?" Lance said, more for himself than for Blue.

 

He didn’t even notice the black card on his seat until he felt something poking into his lower back. He reached behind and gazed at the hard, black card with white lettering of his name at the front. The handwriting was cursive but neat and almost print-like. He opened it and read out-loud, raising his voice so he could hear it over the mad beating of his heart.

 

"Roses are red,

 

Violets are blue,

 

I know who you are

 

And I like you back too.

 

Since it's Valentine's Day,

 

Don't leave my hangin'

 

Come meet me at the top deck

 

At a quarter past seven."

 

Signed at the bottom was a white-coloured heart and a tiny smiley face. Lance could hardly believe his eyes. It was as if someone had replaced his old, sad heart with a new, ecstatic one. He grinned even bigger than usual and wished that the training could go at hyper speed.

 

And it did because in no time, Lance was jumping out of Blue and dashing to his room to get changed to meet his secret admirer. He examined himself in the mirror and adjusted probably for the millionth time his hair. He smiled to himself but come to think of it, he was actually nervous as hell because what if this was a prank and Shiro didn’t actually like him? What if Shiro has never actually liked him? His brain trailed off in an infinite amount of directions but his heart was set on Shiro and it marched him straight to the top deck at a quarter past seven. Since receiving the note, he'd memorized it and etched it into his heart.

 

Standing handsome and tall within a sea of stars was Shiro. He caught sight of Lance, lingering at the entryway and smiled at him, making Lance's insides flutter. "Hey," Shiro called out to him.

 

Lance felt like he couldn’t move but this was Shiro calling to him. He seemed to float toward Shiro because everything would gravitate toward Shiro if it could, and gave a soft "hey" as a reply.

 

Both of them blushed, faces heating up a thousand times hotter than the sun's rays when the passed it in orbit. "So, how, uh, did you like the note?" Shiro asked, breaking the shyness filled silence. Both of them had never, ever done something like this before, let alone even try.

 

"I loved it. I didn’t know you were a poet," Lance laughed softly. "How did you like mine? How did you know they were from me?" Lance couldn’t help the rush of questions.

 

"I never knew I was a poet either. I really liked your notes," Shiro answered. "They weren't just pick-up lines, they were actually more romantic than I had thought. I suppose you have a way with words."

 

"I guess I do."

 

They stood there on the deck talking as stars and meteors shot past, realizing that their hearts were better at colliding than the stars, bringing together not just stardust but also love.

  
  
  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Come talk to me at Misttiique on [Tumblr](https://misttiique.tumblr.com/) and [Twitter](https://twitter.com/misttiique).


End file.
